prince of the ghost zone pt 2 HAITUS
by blackwood108
Summary: Takes place a month after part one kitty and the rest find out johnny has been taking teenage girls lives. But how far will he go. And at the same time Pandora is on trial for helping the most powerful ghost escape from walkers jail. However how can you capture the son of Pandora and pariah dark?
1. prologue

Where there is light there is darkness.

And where there isjustice there is injustice


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ember along with kitty and Penelope stared at the sight they all were shocked to see. four girls who looked like they had been crying for hours and beyond were all sitting on rodneys couch and each talking quietly to each other. Kitty along with her two friends looked over as Rodney sat in the corner deep in thought. Ember walked up to him slowly. "everything okay Rodney?" she asked. Rodney looked up sadly and then looked at kitty. "it's a long story Em." He said getting up and walking up to kitty.

Later.

Kitty was on the verge of tears. "it was johnny?" she asked more full of hatred than sadness. Rodney nodded his head. "im afraid so. The girls all remember his image perfectly. They also described his attitude perfectly as well." He continued. Spectra spoke up. "so what are they doing here?" she asked voice full of suspicion. Ember elbowed her in the ribs and glared with anger. Rodney looked at her. "the sheriff went back to the crime scene and found them all looking at their bodies. He gave me a call seeing as im a ghost and said it was my jurisdiction." He said popping his neck. Kitty stared into space. "he raped me yes. But johnny performing murder? Hes not a killer." She thought in her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Penelope smiling sadly. "you okay girl?" she asked. kitty suddenly gave her a hug and burst into tears shaking her head. Ember spoke up. "I know its hard to belive kitty but everything points to johnny." She said standing next to Rodney. Kitty then looked away from her friends. She spoke up but the voice that came out was full of venom. "I swear when I find him I will end his pathetic after life." She said causing everyone in the room to look in worry and concern.

Meanwhile.

Deep in paraihs keep sat Jason in his fathers old study. He looked around to see half the place ransacked. Papers and dust as well as junk was all over the floor. "well I see that someone fired the house keeper." He said to himself. He looked around to see only a few minor things missing. "hmm dads robes his staff his sword and dagger nothing of major importance." He said naming off the missing items. As he turned to leave he noticed at once the library was opened. "that's weird. No one ever had access to that thing." He said pulling out his scythe. He walked in to see light coming from candles lit on the desk. "someones been here recently." He said walking up to the desk. He looked to see a book black as night with a large golden skull on it. his heart clenched. "oh please don't be that book." He said picking it up slowly. His heart fell to his stomach. "oh crud." He said realizing his fear was right. It was a book based on black magic. He looked at the page it was open to. He read aloud. "how to steal life forces to increase their power." He said reading on. After he was done he was now filled with fear.

"so the person has to kill 5 souls in order for this thing to work." He said throwing the book down and blasting it into burnt pieces. He looked to see a small piece of paper on the desk. He picked it up to see a blonde boy with a large leather jacket and leather short pants. Next to him was a girl with green hair and ruby red eyes. He closed his and focused his energy. After a fraction of a minute his eyes darted towards the boy. "he was here then and all I can say is hes up to no good." He said in anger. He tore the picture in half and put the half with the boy in his jacket pocket. He then looked at the girl. After a while it hit him. The last part of the spell. It required someone whom the caster deeply loved. He at once bolted out of the castle and darted towards the scent of the two. He had to find either the girl first and protect her. Or find the boy and destroy him. Either way the human and ghost world were in danger. After a while Jason started to wonder how his mother was doing and if she was okay.

Pandora stood before the ghost zone high council normally she would be up there with the others but this time her seat was vacant and she was in the accused chair feeling all the gazes of the council on her. Next to her sat walker now bandaged from head to toe. He gave her a glare of hatred and she looked away. "Pandora do you know why you are here?" one of the observants asked. Pandora didn't even hesitate. "im here because I helped a prisoner of walkers prison escape." She replied. Walker slamed his good hand down on his table next to her. "its not just that you fool. You helped the son of pariah dark acquire his full power!" he bellowed in anger. Pandora smirked. "youre just upset walker because my son practically destroyed you." She said making him burn up. "that's not the point why were all here." Clockwork spoke up. He then turned to Pandora. "the court has decided on execution." He said making Pandora have a pang of fear in her heart. "however." Clockwork said making everyones gaze turn to him.

Do we really want the wrath of Jason dark on our hands?" he asked. everyone at once thought about it. he nodded. "then it is decided. Pandora you will be placed under house arrest until your son is captured and brought back to the ghost zone prison." He said now leaving Pandora with a sigh of relief and walker filled with anger.

Mind games part 3

As I set the book down and looked at Danny and ember. "so mind if I ask you both a few questions?" I asked. they both looked at each other and back to me. I looked at Danny. "Danny you like sam don't you?" I asked. Danny had a look of confusion on his face. "of course I like her." He said stuttering. I smiled. "Danny everything in here said is private all three of us are secured." I said. Danny then smiled taking a deep breath. "okay I might've liked her before but now the feeling is gone. I might have feelings for someone else." He said. I then turned to Ember. "and Ember do you like skulker?" I asked. she scoffed. "um no the only reason I dated him was to make this guy I like jealous." She replied. I smiled. I then peeked into their minds. Both had the same thing going through their heads. "does he/she mean that? Could he/she actually work with me?" they asked themselves.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One month later.

Kitty lay there chained to a stone table not knowing what was going on. She looked up to see a familiar figure with greasy blonde hair. "hey kitten miss me?" it asked as it put a knife to her throat. "cuz I missed you." He hissed evilly. She cried for help multiple times before Johnny spoke up. "give up kitten no one can hear you." He said smiling. Just when she was about to give up all hope someone or something bashed johnny to the side. They both looked to see a tall sleek figure cracking its knuckles. "hey bub what gives youre ruining my fun." Johnny hissed. The figure did not reply. Johnny raised the knife and ran to gut the figure. "look out!" kitty yelled. The figure stood there as the knife went right through him. But as soon as it did johnny screamed in pain as he was blasted into little shredded bits.

Kitty awoke with a start. Her body covered in sweat and her breathing was rough. It took her awile to realize it was only a dream. She lay down back in her bed. Although even when she fell back to sleep she couldn't help but wonder who that figure was in her dream. "although I don't think it matters at all." She said shrugging it off.

Later.

Jason landed onto the front steps of a biker gangs hangout. He sniffed the air until he got the scent he needed. "the biker guys scent is here." He said to himself. He snapped his fingers and in one instant his wings became smoke like until they fell onto his body creating a black leather jacket with a J on one end and a D on the other. He walked in looking around seeing all eyes fall onto him. He slowly walked up to the bartender and looked at him. "one pepsi if its alright." He said laying down a five dollar bill. "hey kid you lost?" asked a large pale skinned grunt. Jason didn't even turn to reply. "no I know where I am. Nevada." He said taking a sip of his drink. The grunt took a seat next to Jason and grinned. "well boys we got us a smartass." He said cracking his knuckles. Jason finished his drink and sighed. "so much for keeping a low profile." With that he smashed the glass bottle into the side of the man's head sending him to the floor holding his bleeding skull. Everyone stood there frozen. "all right listen up." Jason bellowed. He bent down and grabbed the man by the scruffs of his jacket. He then held up a picture of the greasy haired boy. "anyone seen this guy around lately?" he asked.

6 hours later that evening.

"cmon kitty lets just have a fun night for once." Ember said as she and Penelope dragged her out the door. "cmon im not going anywhere." She said through gritted teeth. All at once the two stopped dragging her and she hoped it was all over. She thought wrong. A pair of large hands picked her up dispite her giggles and protests. "ROD PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" she squealed. Rod smiled. "sorry kitty its three against one were going out to have some fun." He said as all three of them made their way outside. Kitty continued on and on about how she didn't want to go out. It was Ember who spoke up. "cmon kitty its just a bit of fun besides theres a new club in town and whats best is one of rodney friends owns it." she said. kitty finally gave up and was put down by Rodney.

Jason rode on his way to diamondback city on his newly acquired bike. "no wonder humans love these things so much." He said smiling. He revved the bike faster until he could see the lights of the city. "there it is." He said parking the bike in a parking lot outside of town. He took the keys and crushed them in his hand. He looked at the bike and smiled. "I think it needs a new makeover." He said pulling out his scythe. He then tapped the bike with the tip of his blade and at once when the smoke cleared there in front of him was a brand new black and green chopper. "much nicer." He said putting away his weapon. He then followed the scent of the girl hoping she was still in one piece.

Okay let me just say to those who are actually reading this. I am sorry it took forever to update this. And hey cmon read and review please I really want to know how this story is coming along for everyone. Second I am pleased to announce I am working on a spinoff for this story. It is an AU for the rock our world universe and for falling in the black. The name is battle of the sexes. I hope many of you are actually excited for this. So until then blackwood out.


	4. Chapter 3

Well people who are reading this I must say thank you for reading this story. I do not own Danny phantom or its characters. I do not own bon jovis songs either.

Chapter 3

Kitty along with her friends all walked into the club. Everywhere there were teens dancing and actually having fun. She saw a few cute guys but none that got her interest. Rodney turned to Ember and asked if she wanted to sing on stage. With a large smile she answered. "what the hell do you think babypop?" she said as they made their way to the stage. Kitty and Penelope both made their way to the bartable. "two party hardys please." Penelope asked. kitty continued looking around before deciding that no guys there were cute enough. Penelope smiled as she watched her friend do this. "boy gazing again?" she asked. kitty smirked and nodded. "well let me think im single and mingling what do you think?" she said as both of them laughed.

A motorcycle engine made its way to a club just outside of dimond back city. A grin formed on the riders face. At that moment he snapped his fingers and in an instant an inky black shadowy figure made its appearance. "go find her and come back to me when you do." He said. the shadow snickered and made its way towards the club. The figure sat down and smiled. "soon kitten soon." He said chuckiling.

Kitty and Penelope had just finished dancing when someone tapped penelopes shoulder. "are you miss spectra?" he asked. she nodded. "telephone call for you." He said pointing to the phone. Penelope made her way to the phone and answered. "hello?" she asked. "hello spectra its me desiree." The voice answered. She grinned from ear to ear. "hey dez how are you?" she asked. the two got to talking about how things had been going for both of them. It was that point that she looked to see kitty moping and playing with her drink. A smile crept onto Penelopes face. "hey dez I need a good old favor wish." She said in a whisper.

Kitty got up and finished her drink. She turned only to run into someone and nearly hit her head. The figure caught her hand to stop her from falling. "hey pal watch where youre…" she couldn't finish her sentence. At that moment she was transfixed on a pair of eyes. They were calm and not angry or anything about the incident that had just happened. "sorry about that." The boy said. kitty looked at him with full interest. "oh no no please I wasn't watching where I was going." Kitty said hiding her blush. The boy helped her up and leaned against the table. "so whats your name?" he asked. kitty smiled. "my names Kathrine but I go by kitty by my friends." She replied. The boy smiled as he grabbed a bottle next to him. "im Jason." He said taking a sip.

Penelope smiled as she admired her handiwork. "perfect." She said smiling. "did it work?" desiree asked on the other line. Penelope smiled. "oh yeah it worked." She said as she watched the two teens talk and laugh. "okay dez I gotta go Rodney and Ember are going to go on in a minuite and I want to see these two dance." She said still watching kitty and her mystery man. As she hung up the phone she looked around to see a black inky figure disappear behind the door. Her eyes widened in fear. And the name she said was filled with venom. "johnny."

Kitty and Jason talked for a while before finally the crowd applauded and out on stage came Rodney and Ember. "there they are the two lovebirds themselves." She said making Jason smile. Soon Rodney pointed at the drummer and started the music.

Rainy night and we worked all day  
Both got jobs 'cause there's bills to play  
We've got somethin' they can't take away  
Our love, our lives

Close the door, leave the cold outside  
I don't need nothin',when I'm by your side  
We've got somethin' that'll never die  
Our dreams, our pride

My heart beats like a drum  
(All night)  
Flesh to flesh, one to one  
(And its alright)  
I'll never let go cause  
Theres somethin' I know deep inside

You were born to be my baby  
I was made to be your man  
We've got somethin' to believe in  
even If we don't know where we stand  
Only God knows the reason  
But He must have had a plan  
'Cause you were born to be my baby  
And I was made to be your man

Light a candle, blow the world away  
Table for two on a TV tray  
It ain't fancy, but that's okay  
Our time, our way

Hold me close baby, hang on tight  
Buckle up baby for a bumpy ride  
We're two kids hitchin' down this road of life  
Our world, our fights

If we stand side by side  
There's a chance we'll get by  
I know that you'll live  
In my heart till the day I die

You were born to be my baby  
I was made to be your man  
We have got to believe in  
Even if we don't know where we stand  
Only God knows the reason  
But He must have had a plan  
'Cause you were born to be my baby  
And baby I was made to be your man

Yeah my heart beats like a drum  
(All night)  
Flesh to flesh, one to one  
(And its alright)  
I'll never let go  
There's somethin' I know deep inside

You were born to be my baby  
I was made to be your man  
We've got somethin' to believe in  
If we don't know where we stand  
Only God knows the reason  
But He must have had a plan  
'Cause you were born to be my baby  
And I was made to be your man.

As the song ended Jasons eyes glowed dark red. He quickly took action. "get down." he ordered. He and kitty got down just in time for the back wall of the club to crash down. they both looked up to see a figure. His face was more dirty and in his hand was a small curved dagger. Kitty gasped in horror and in fear. Standing in front of her was johnny 13.

Well everyone(or anyone who is actually reading this story. I will update as soon as I can. I am really busy with my new job and all so im working on making time for this. And please I am begging you all read and review this story. I really want to know your opinion. And I will also be finishing up phantom soldier this month. Well see you all later.


	5. Chapter 4

R AND R OR I WILL NOT FINISH PHANTOM SOLDIER OR ANY OTHER OF MY STORIES! Anyway heres chapter 4.

Chapter 4.

Kittys eyes were filled with both fear and dread. There standing a few feet away from her was her ex. Only problem was his hair was more greasy and much more dirty. His face was also grubby almost as if he had been in the mud. The bartender stood up holding a rifle in his hand. "hey idiot you gonna pay for the damage you did or am I gonna have to blow it out of you?" johnny didn't even look over but instead snapped his fingers. At that moment his shadow emerged from him. Kitty noticed that it also had changed it had now a more humanoid form. In a flash of black it flew up towards the owner grabbing the gun and snapping it in half. At that moment it then returned back to its master.

"cmon kitty I know youre here." He said smiling. Kitty heart felt like lead. She was terrified now. At that moment though Jason who was standing in front of her started to shiver. "Jason are you okay?" she asked. Jason didn't answer but instead stood up. Johnny looked over and frowned. "hey punk got something to say?" kitty looked to see the kind look she had seen in him was replaced at once with pure rage. In a flash Jason was then a blur and johnny was smashed in the rib cage. He fell to the ground wheezing in pain. But he didn't have time to react Jason lifted his foot and kicked him in the back of the head and threw him through the wall.

Kitty watched in awe as Jason ran after him. Soon ember and rod were both next to her. Rod turned to spectra and ember. "both of you watch after kitty make sure johnny doesn't get to her at all allright?" both girls nodded as rod bolted after the brawl. Kitty stood there gawking at where Jason was standing. Ember turned to her friend. "are you okay kitty?" she asked. kitty nodded. She couldn't explain what she saw. At one point Jason was a nice calm gentleman. Then another moment he was more violent than johnny was. She got up and ran to see what Jason was doing despite Ember and spectras protests.

Johnny stood up to see a boy standing in front of him. He frowned. "you know kid youre really getting on my nerves right now." Johnny said raising the knife. "how bout I give you a headache then?" a voice said overhead. Johnny looked up only to recive a smashing blow to the head. Jason saw the same boy that was singing on the stage earlier with a battle ax shaped guitar. The boy jumped next to Jason. He looked over and smiled. "hey need a hand?" he asked. Jason looked into the boys eyes to see that he was getting excited already. He smiled. "not really but your welcome to help." He said.

Rod watched then in awe as Jason stretched out his arms. And in an instant his jacket turned into a wispy black and formed into wings. The boy then snapped his fingers and in an instant a long black scythe was in his arms. His features changed all at once. His eyes glowed a menacing ruby red and his teeth were fanglike and almost vampirish. Johnny (head still spinning.) looked only to have his heart drop into his stomach. Embers boyfriend who was still more stronger than he was stood before him. "killing innocent girls johnny that's a little bit cold even for you." He said full of hatred. Johnny took in a heavy breath full well knowing this was going to be a long night.

Okay the reason I cut this chapter so short is because when I get back in 3 weeks I will update the new chapter and all the violence will be on the next one. So stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 5

hello everyone im now updating this story. i know its not popular or anything. but i made a promise to myself that i would finish every story i wrote. i would also like to point out that i have changed the name of the story so its no longer falling in the black. duh prince of the ghost zone. sounds cooler huh? :)

so without further ado chapter 5.

chapter 5.

Johnny charged after the two boys in front of him only for both to vanish. he looked around angrily. "Both of you get back here and fight!" Johnny was knocked to the ground by the two appearing behind him. both turned to eachother high fiving. "dang youre almost as fast as me." jason said smiling. Rod smiled spinning the guitar in his hands. "music is sound so i can run and fly at the speed of sound." Johnny ran breakneck speed towards them. "now im angry." jason and Rod jumped out of the way. "hey its rude to inturupt a conversation." Jason said holding up his scythe. Rod raised his axe slamming Johnny into a building bringing it down. "someone should teach him some manners." Jason smiled nodding.

Kitty Ember and Spectra watched as Rod and Jason took on Johnny with ease. "wow Ember you werent kidding when you said Rodney could fight." Ember smiled noddding. "yep i told you so." they turned to Kitty who was watching with a shocked expression. "uhh kitty are you ok?" spectra asked. Kitty nodded. Ember and spectra followed her gaze and landed on Jason who was dodging every fist thrown at him. they smiled. "you like him dont ya?" Ember asked nudging Kitty. she looked down. "i dont know. he seems nice but..." she stopped. "but what?" spectra asked. kitty looked at her friends then to Johnny who rod and Jason were playing batmitton with their weapons. "he was sweet but to see how violent he is it makes me worry that he might be like johnny." she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see spectra. "kitty i didnt want to tell you but...back in the club Desiree called and i made a wish."

Kitty turned to her friend. "what did you wish for?" spectra rubbed her arm. "i wished the next guy you met would be the perfect match for you." Kitty was mad at first but soon changed. "so youre saying jason is the perfect match for me?" she asked turning watching Jason fight. Ember nodded. "Desirees wishes are never wrong i made the same wish and i got Rodney." she said smiling as she watched Rodney help jason up and dodge a punch. Kitty turned to look at Jason and smiled. "well ill talk to him when hes done." the three girls gasped when Johnny erupted in flames and blasted Jason and Rod backwards.

"thats it enough playing around!" Johnny flew and grabbed kitty and held her by the neck. "I came here for a target and im leaving with that target." kitty squirmed and screamed. "johnny let me go!" she shrieked only to get slapped. "shut it! i told you only talk when spoken to got it." Ember and Spectra flew up along with Rod only to be blasted back. "now listen up once im done here im coming back to finish the..." johnny was bashed in the back of the head kitty looked to see Jason setting her down. "you ok?" he asked. kitty smiled. "y-y-yes t-thank you." she hugged him making jason blush. a flash of light blasted toward them breaking up the hug. "look out!" jason pushed kitty out of the way and took the hit. a painful scream was heard and jason lay on one knee his back smoking.

"this doesnt concern you kid. i suggest you beat it while you still have a chance." Jason picked up his scythe and got up wincing in pain. "Jason Dark prince of the ghost zone never backs away from a fight. you killed several innocent people and i plan on making you pay!" he charged at Johnny bashing him left and right nonstop. Johnny recoverd from the beatings and caught Jasons scythe and grabbed it swinging it forcing Jason to the ground. Jason felt the handle of the weapon on his neck. "you know what i dont care who you are you are going down so long kid."

Johnny screamed and turned only to see kitty full of rage. "THATS IT!" she walked up to johnny making him walk backwards. "every time something good in my life happens you ruin it johnny. and frankly...IVE HAD ENOUGH GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK!" kitty put her hand to her lips holding up a banish kiss. Johnny got on his knees now shivering. "wait kitten calm down lets not over do things." he said now frightened. kitty looked at him angrily. "forget it we are through." she said blowing the kiss. johnny screamed as he dissapeared. kitty looked at the spot where johnny was and spat at it.

Rodney and the other girls ran up. "good job kitty." Ember said happily. "that was great you actually stook up for yourself." spectra said smiling. Rodney held a thumbs up but looked over at Jasons lifeless form. "oh crud." kitty ran up to Jason wincing at the huge burn mark on his back. "cmon we have to help him" she turned only to see Ember and Spectra standing there looking at her as if she had just announced she and Johnny were getting back together again. "are you crazy?!" Spectra asked. "what why shouldnt we help him?" kitty asked getting up putting her hands on her hips. Ember spoke up. "he said he was the son of pariah dark hes dangerous." she said. Kitty glared at them angrily. "he saved me he saved us isnt that good enough?" she asked. the two were about to say something when Rodney ran past them next to kitty. "if he saved kitty its good enough for me." Ember looked at rodney to see he was serious. "ok rodney." rodney smiled at his girlfriend. "well take him to my place so we can bandage him up." he said. they left and made their way to Rodneys home.

meanwhile.

Pandora waltzed in her home worried. "oh jason i hope youre ok." she said looking at a baby picture. "he is doing well pandora." she turned in a flash but put away her weapon. "clockwork dont you ever knock?" she asked folding her arms. clockwork laughed. "normally i would but this is an urgent matter." he said sitting down. Pandora looked at him worried. "whats happened to jason is he ok? did walker get to him?" she asked. clockwork gently helped her into a chair. "he is fine in fact i think youll be happy to know that he is close to earning his freedom from walker." pandora beamed. "really so what happens now?" she asked. clockwork smiled. "you remember that prophesy that was written about your son?" he asked. pandora nodded. "yes if he finds the woman who can prove he is of good heart yes. i remember." she answered. clockwork pulled out a small pocket watch and handed it to her. "look into it and youll see what your son has been up to."

let me say i intend to finish this story and afterwards even more. i love jason and Rodney they are my first and favorite OC but trust me im working on another one. a hint for you all. people say hes sick in the head he should be dead well he already is and he is pure PSYCHO


	7. Chapter 7

Prince of the ghost zone part 2 chapter 8.

The group made their way to Rodneys place quickly seeing to Jasons injuries. "he took quite a beating but he will live….no pun intended." he said making the Ember and Spectra roll their eyes. Kitty looked at her savior worried. "will he be OK Rodney?" she asked. Rodney nodded. "the burn on his back is bad but hell heal." Kitty smiled hugging him. "thanks for your help." she said. Rodney smiled. "well hey anything for em's friends." Ember blushed making Spectra smirk. "so what do we do now?" Spectra asked. The others looked at her. "what do you mean?" Kitty asked. Spectra looked at her with angry eyes. "hello earth to Kitty! You heard him hes the son of Pariah Dark."

Rodney looked at the girls raising an eyebrow. "who is Pariah Dark?" he asked only for them all to look at him. "hes the king of the ghost zone he destroyed our homes all in a day with half his power." Rodneys eyes widened. "woah sounds tough." he said. Kitty glared at the other two girls. "that doesnt mean that jason would do the same thing!" she said angrily. Rodney stepped in front of the three girls. "hey enough is enough." he said almost angrily. He looked at spectra. "Penelope you're the one who made the wish for kitty if Desiree's wish was meant for Jason there's nothing we can do." Spectra was about to say something when Kitty gasped.

They turned to see Jason holding his side and leaning on the wall. "may I have a say in this?" he said in a raspy voice. Kitty ran at once to help support Jason. "youre supposed to be resting." Kitty said worried. Jason smiled at her. "how can I when there's all this fighting?" he asked smirking. Kitty blushed and helped him into a chair. Ember and Penelope stepped back causing Kitty to glare angrily at them. Jason noticed this. "easy they have a right to be afraid of me. Everyone in the ghost zone does." he said sadly looking down. Kitty shook her head angrily. "youre not the bad guy you saved me Jason." she hugged him tight only for Jason to both blush and grunt in pain.

Ember snickered and Penelope only kept her look. "so youre the son of pariah dark?" she asked. Jason nodded. "yes I am the prince of the ghost zone. The offspring of pariah and Pandora." all three girls eyes widened. "Pandora is your mother?" Ember asked. He nodded. "where else did you think I learned to fight?" Ember stepped forward. "so how come weve never seen you before in the ghost zone?" she asked. Jason kept looking down. "that is a long story. It might take a while." Rod emmidiantly ran into the kitchen and came back with a pizza. Jason looked around at everyone whos mouths were watering. "what is up with everyone.?" he asked kitty. She looked at him. "Rodneys pizza." Jasons eyebrows raised. "pizza?"

Kittys eyes widened. "how old are you?" Jason smirked. "about four thousand years old." Kitty handed him a slice. "try it." Jason looked at it for a while and tried it. He smiled. "that is good." Kitty giggled. Spectra and Ember both looked at each other while Rodney grabbed sodas. "so Jason tell us your story." Jason set his plate down. "well most of you know that when my father ruled the ghost zone a band of ghosts fought and defeated him. Well I was the one who led them against my father." the girls eyes widened as Rodney kept his look the same. "after we locked him in the sarcophagus of forever sleep it was easy to reestablish a leadership in the ghost zone."

he looked down sadly. "but the council was afraid of me. They were worried if my father could so easily turn evil why not me?" he turned to his guests. "the council forced my mother to strip me of my powers." he held up a ring. "half of it was put into my fathers old ring. And the rest was put in my mothers box." Kitty spoke up. "pandoras box?" she asked. Jason smiled nodding. "yeah. Only a week ago I broke out of the prison. My mother told me walker had been working on a way to control me. Hed make the whole ghost zone into his own prison. I had to escape." he looked up not looking at anyone. "by any means necessary." Rodney spoke up. "so why were you so bent on getting a piece of Johnny 13?" he asked. Jason frowned. "that idiot was messing with my fathers magic. The same kind that brought him to insanity."

the girls looked at eachother then back to Jason. "it required 3 innocent souls and one close to the user of the spell." he held up a photo and handed it to Kitty. "i had to find you and save you." this made Kitty blush. "what would've happened to Johnny if he succeeded?" Ember asked. Jason frowned. "he could either destroy anything he wanted. Or be destroyed himself." he answered darkly. Rodney got up. "well its good you came along. And I dont care what history you and your father had." Ember blushed as Rodney put his arm around her. "you helped me protect my girl and her friends for that man youre welcome to stay here." he said smiling. Kitty beamed at this.

Jason smiled but frowned. "i appreciate the offer but I have to refuse." Kitty frowned. "im wanted by Walker and his men. If I stay here ill only put you in danger." Rodney only smirked. "then ill help get them off your back." Jason looked at Rodney funny. "you sure?" he asked. Rodney only nodded. "youre not a bad person. I can tell already. They have no right to lock you up for something you didnt even do." Kitty smiled. "im with Rodney." Jason blushed as Kitty hugged him. "you put yourself in harms way to protect me I owe you big time." Jason hugged back only making Ember smile slyly and Spectra doing the same. Later that night Rodney and Jason were talking while Kitty and Ember were asleep and Spectra had left.

"so prince of the ghost zone huh?" he asked Jason nodded. "yes. Sadly though I dont really like the title." Rodney frowned. "hey cmon it cant be that bad." Jason looked at him as Rodney kept talking. "so youre the son of a bad king. So what? Ever hear the story of king david?" Jason looked at him with an odd look. "ill take that as a no." Rodney said smirking. "well david was a king from ancient times. He was good for a while but then he made a mistake." Jason listened in while trying to enjoy his food. "he had a man killed just so he could marry that mans wife." Jasons eyes widened. "that is an evil act." he replied. "but the son they had was a wise guy. And Im talking smart wise." Jason raised an eyebrow. "where are you getting at this?" he asked. Rodney took a sip of soda. "what my point is man. Dont beat yourself up over the things your dad did." he said. "you didnt do them." Jason only frowned. "no. but some days I feel like I did."

that wraps up another chapter for this story. Im also glad to announce ive started writing another story with Jason and Rod along with my new OC psycho. :) hope you all can wait. Cuz its gonna be epic.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9.

Kitty woke up only to see Jason asleep on the couch. She smiled and snuck in the kitchen to get breakfast ready. It was only a few minutes when a voice made her jump. "need any help?" she turned and saw Jason leaning on the wall smiling. She smiled back. "sure if you want." after a few moments of silence Kitty spoke up. "so is that your motorcycle out there?" she asked. Jason nodded. "yes." he replied. "the owner of a club gave it to me. I asked for information on your….friends whereabouts and he gave it to me so I could leave." Kitty frowned. "oh." she sighed. Jason noticed this in a flash. "somethings bugging you. Whats wrong?" he asked.

Kitty looked at him sadly. "youre not a violent guy are you?" she asked. He shrugged. "only when I have to be. When I dont no." this made her smile a little. "so what do you like to do when youre not fighting?" she asked. He smiled. "i love to read a lot. When I was in walkers cell my mother brought me all kinds of books." at this Kitty beamed. "like what?" she asked. Jason thought about it. "alot of old stories. Tale of two cities The Odyssey gone with the wind." Kitty held in a squeal. "i love that movie." Jason raised an eyebrow. "whats a movie?" Kitty gawked at him. "youve never seen a movie before?" she at mentally facepalmed herself at the question.

"sadly no. but It sounds fun." he said. She only giggled at this. "ill ask Rodney if we could go. There are a few good movies playing today." Jason smiled. "sure im up for it." kitty stopped a moment. "what about youre injuries?" she asked. He smirked. "what injuries?" he turned around and revealed his back pulling up his shirt. Kitty was astounded the burn was almost gone. "i get it from my father." he said smiling. Kitty smiled at this but frowned again. "what is it did I say something wrong?" he asked. "no no its not that." she said. "its what your Dad did." she said. She felt his hand on her shoulders.

"like I said besides his power im nothing like him. If anything I take after my mother more than anything." Kitty smiled slightly. "even her anger?" she smiled. Jason laughed. "no only my dads anger." they both laughed at this. After a while Rodney and Ember came down. "morning guests. Oooh breakfast." Rodney smiled and Ember smirking at her boyfriends behavior. Kitty smiled. "im surprised you two are still up dispite your late night fun last night." Ember and Rodney turned a very bright red at this. Jason smiled. "it is true you two were quite loud." Kitty giggled at this only making the other two blush worse. "uuuh…..can we forget that happened?" Ember asked. Kitty grinned. "forget what?"

meanwhile.

Pandora beamed at the locket watching her son. "so the girl with green hair. Thats the one who will help my son?" she asked. Clockwork nodded. "yes I believe that is her." Pandora smiled. "she seems nice." clockwork nodded again. "i also believe that Jason could help her and I was right." Pandora tilted her head in confusion. "how do you mean?" she asked. Clockwork explained the situation about Johnny 13 breaking into the library of pariahs keep and what he had attempted. "wait…...tell me the library is closed." she said in shock. Clockworks eyes widened. "no no it wasnt." they both got up and rushed to the door. When they opened it however Walker was standing there. "well well well. Clockwork helping a criminal escape house arrest. Thats against the rules." at that point Pandora lifted walker by the neck in the air. "we dont have time for your games Walker the ghost zone could be in danger again." Walker looked at her. "you better tell me first what the hell is going on."

meanwhile.

Deep in pariahs keep a misty form was traveling at breakneck speed to the library. The misty form and reamnants of Johnny 13s shadow reached the bookshelf and pulled a large black book from it. After opening the book it knelt down as the books pages flew open to a page and out of it came the form of pariah dark king of all ghosts. "well my servant is it done?" he asked. Shadow nodded only for Pariah to smile. "good now tear out this page and take it to the crypt." Shadow grinned and did as he was told ripping out the page and quickly sped his way towards the sarcophagus of forever sleep. Looking at a fire next to it he put the page in. At once the fire rose and the coffin began to crumble and crack. Soon it was nothing but dust. The dark figure of Pariah dark. Shadow knew its new master wasnt awake not yet. Its old master had only fulfilled part of the contract. They needed one more soul. The soul of his old masters lover.

Authors note.

Hello everyone first off im sorry for the late update. Ive been working pretty hard at work. Lets face it sams club its not easy to deal with 8 to 9 hours eveyday. Ill update when I can. Until then read and review. If anyone has any questions PM me. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for so long an update. Onward with the story

Chapter 10

a few days later it was decided among the girls and Rodney that they get Jason out of the house and try to get used to the new life in their time. Since Jason had been in Walkers prison for almost his whole life they decided to show him around town until Rodney spoke up. "why dont we let Kitty take him out?" he asked Ember smirked and Penelopes eyes widened. "Are you insane?" she asked. Rodney raised his hands in defense. "now hold on. Look so far I think Jason trusts Kitty more than anyone else here." he replied. Penelope was about to say something when kitty walked in. "i agree with rodney. I think some time out of the home will do Jason some good. All hes seen while hes been out is the road and a few clubs."

Ember and Penelope stood there for a moment only for Ember to speak up. "ok but if anything happens we wanna know okay?" Kitty hugged both girls tight and squealed. "okay then." after she ran upstairs to find Jason the two girls looked at Rodney who was smiling. "what?" he asked smirking. Ember smiled. "youre trying to pair those two up arent you?" Rodney only smiled walking into the kitchen. "i have no idea what you are on about em." he said sarcastic. Penelope frowned. "arent we forgetting here. This is Pariah Darks son were talking about how do we know we can trust him?" she asked. Rodney smiled. "right now Penelope I trust him he put himself in harms way to save kitty you and Ember that night I think hes on our side." Penelope only sighed. "guess well see how this all works out then."

Jason looked at Kitty with a weird look. "take me where?" he asked. Kitty smiled. "were just going out of the house for some fun is all. Maybe get you a few new clothes." Jason frowned. "whats wrong with my clothes right now?" he said pointing out he jeans shirt and jacket. "nothings wrong with them." Kitty replied laughing. "i think we just need a few new outfits for you is all." Jason raised an eyebrow. "alright so we walking or we gonna ride?" he asked with a huge grin. Kitty smiled. "i guess we can take your bike I havent seen how fast it can go yet." she replied. Jason smiled putting his jacket on. "i think youll be surprised then."

later.

Kittys arms held onto Jason tighter than she did with johnny. The bike was a lot better and ran smoother than that old heap of junk of Johnnys bike. "you okay back there?" he asked. Kitty only smiled nodding. Jason smiled. "hang on tighter then." he said popping a wheelie and revving his bike faster. They arrived at the mall about a few minutes later. Jason turned to see Kitty with a huge grin on her face. "i love your bike." she said taking off the helmet. "thanks." Jason replied with a warm smile. They walked in only for teens and young adults alike wandering.

Kitty and Jason made their way to the food court only for Jason to take in the aroma. "smells nice." he smiled. "better than prison food?" Kitty giggled. Jason smirked. "wouldnt know I never ate." they both laughed as they sat down. Jason looked at his chili dog and fries. "food sure has gotten stranger." he said laughing. After the two ate they looked around for a decent clothing store. Jasons eyes fell onto a certain one. "hott topic?" Kitty asked. Jason shrugged. "ill take a look around." she beamed taking Jasons arm. "lets go then."

4 hours later.

Rodney sat with Ember in his arms and Penelope in the chair next to them watching little nicky. "why do you like this movie again Rodney?" Penelope asked. "its so awful." Rodney smiled. "i dont know maybe because of all the rock and roll references." he said making Ember laugh. After a while Penelope spoke up. "how do you think Kitty and Jason are doing?" she asked. Rodney smiled. "dont know but im sure they're fine." he replied. He got up and stretched smiling. "well hey I think the pool on the roof Is fixed up wanna go check?" the two girls nodded and followed him up to the pool.

Meanwhile.

Kitty and Jason walked out of the mall with bags in each hand. "think we have enough stuff?" Jason asked putting the bags in the trunk of the bike. Kitty smiled. "i hope so." she smiled looking up at him. The two looked at each other for a while until a car full of high school students drove by. "hey hot stuff how bout I show you a real man instead of that scrawny punk?" someone yelled out the window. Jason growled and with lightning speed appeared in front of the car. He raised his foot bringing it down only smashing the front of the car.

Kitty gasped as the teens were all shaking in the car. Jason walked away smiling putting his hand to his ear. "you hear that I think they're speechless." Kitty was quiet for a while and giggled. After they had parked at Rodneys apartment suit Kitty looked at Jason only for him to look back. "you okay?" he asked. Kitty was quiet for a while but finally spoke up. "i thought for sure you were going to kill those kids." she said quietly. Jason lifted her chin with his finger. "i wouldnt kill anyone kitty I promise. I am nothing like my father." she smiled and hugged him. "thank goodness." she said smiling. She kissed his cheek and walked up the stairs. Only to leave a stunned Jason rubbing the spot on his cheek she had kissed.


End file.
